Rap Grill Master
Profile The Rap Grill Master appears in the video "Wendy’s Grill Skills". In the video, he teaches Bill how to grill through a rap. Video His first and only appearance, Wendy’s Grill Skills: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnfR7Trz2LM Lyrics Yo, I'm the Duke of the Grill. And you're about to learn some grill skills!. So let's get busy, come on let's go! routine Now working the grill, Bill, it ain't so tough. But first of all you gotta check your stuff. Like the grill that's set at 2-5-0. With the meat and cheese that's ready to go. A towel to keep your station looking cool. But most of all you gotta have your tool! guitar solo Are you with me now? Get ready! We're gonna lay it down! Now the meat's got grain to it, just like wood. You've gotta follow the arrows and lay them down like you should. From the front to the back, you've gotta lay it down. Space them evenly, not scattered around! Next, you've gotta salt the meat. From the back to the front and make the taste complete. Not to little, not too much. With a little finesse, you'll get the touch! meat What's coming up next is our key to success. We'll turn the meat and do a four-corner press. Don't wait too long, I emphasize. Or the meat won't reach the proper size. When things start to sizzle, you're ready to go. Gently turn the meat, but don't be slow. Just turn them over, easily. We don't want a broken patty, that's a guarantee! Press out the corners 1-2-3-4! Rock it a bit, are ya keeping score? Top to bottom, left to right And you'll get a patty that's outta sight! Press out the corners, nice and wide. 'Least half an inch on both sides. The reason you press, you gotta think. When the meat hits the grill they start to shrink! (We start shrinking, when we hit the grill, you know we will! We start shrinking, when we hit the grill, you know we will!) (Aooowwww!) When you see red juices on the top of the meat. It's time to give it a turn, and press and repeat! Do it again, just like you did before. Do the four-corner press just one time more Now, once you press it the second time. Don't press 'em again cause the meat's just fine. But when you see red juices rise. Turn the patty over to the other side! Don't scrape the grill, we want it wet you see. It keeps the meat moist, so it's hot and juicy! When the meat's red juices no longer rise. You can serve that patty, and you'll win a prize! medal with fanfare It takes about four minutes to cook. But just to make sure, you can have a look. Use your tool, and double-check. It should be grey and moist, to be correct! An order's placed--you're ready to go, Drain the meat, just like so. Once the draining is totally done. Place the patty squarely on the heel of that bun! Now there you go, Billy, you give it a shot! Don't be afraid, I think your gonna be hot!Category:Character Category:Wendy's Grill Skills